And So She Found Them!
by SoraPsycho
Summary: She looked at the sign hanging gracefully above the large double-door room. Music Room No.3? She grabbed the gold-plated handle and pushed inside. A flash of light and the scent of strawberry frosting accompanied the flower petal fluttering towards her. Her hand was grabbed and gingerly kissed. Jade meets violet. "Hello there, my princess." OC, HikaruxOC, TamakixOC.
1. And So She Stumbled

(A/N: Oh no an OC! AHHHHH get over it. She is NOT a Mary Sue I promise but she's ALSO not a rip off of Haruhi or anything like that. Just TRY to read it? Pwease?)

All it took was one look past the double doors down the main hallway for her to be convinced.

"I'm never gonna make it here." She muttered to herself.

Her negativity was only reinforced when she stepped inside to see the hordes of fancy, well-dressed children.

Being fancy wasn't a subject that she was unfamiliar with; she knew how to be fancy. She just didn't like it. She tugged on the collar of her new dress uniform slightly as her face flushed.

The slight sliver of motivation from a deep calming, calming breath took her further past the main entrance hall.

She began to observe all that she saw.

The beautiful pastel colors of the interior, the marvelous flower displays, the huge wall-sized windows, the flawless glass chandelier hanging over head.

All of it was truly inspiring.

She knew she was extremely lucky to even PRETEND to go to this school, let alone ACTUALLY attend.

She thought about her social standing as she strolled through the vast expanse of seemingly endless corridors.

Just how rich were these people, exactly? It appeared rather impossible for any of this to be real.

She looked at her class schedule.

"How am I even supposed to find these places anyway?"

It gave the room name but the actual location of building itself? Well I guess they wanted to make it interesting…

She entered about three different wrong buildings until finally a nice girl with short brown hair directed her to the correct location.

'That was quite embarrassing.' She thought, 'But at least I'm in the right hall now.' She slumped down in her first class' chair and waited for the next few periods to end.

Her lunch was nothing short of extraordinary.

She had heard of stuffed choux puffs and Cornish hen but never before had she tried it.

She looked out the dining hall windows down at the lively and exquisite courtyard. She sighed and stared at the empty seats at her table.

'It's great to be here.' She thought. 'Absolutely wonderful isn't it? Something is empty other than these seats…hmph…well I supposed I should probably make some new friends first. But for some reason that's not as easy as it sounds.'

In every class she was introduced. And in every class the kids would stare at her. To her it was obvious and she knew why but she was confused. She thought the Japanese to be rather friendly and outgoing, so why was no one talking to her. She knew Japanese.

Had she done something wrong? What could have upset them?

They all seemed friendly enough, yet no one had come near her all day, except for that girl…

Her last class of the day had rolled around.

Her language class.

She wasn't very fond with any language except for Japanese and her own, so she opted for conversational French.

It was not a minute after the bell had rung when Chairman Suoh had approached her.

"I can assume you've had a pleasant first day here madam?" He asked.

She nodded in response.

"Please feel free to explore the grounds. The academy closes at six. There are a multitude of clubs to visit and activities to participate in after hours."

She nodded once more.

"You know, my son has a club here. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh um no sir, I haven't." She answered truthfully.

"Well that's alright. I'm sure your paths will cross one day.

"Of course Mr. Chairman…sir."

He chuckled.

"Good day."

'Hm, clubs around the school?' She thought. She checked her phone. '2:07. This place closes at six. I was just gonna go home and study but I guess I could walk around for a while.'

She made her way to an open hall with another splendorous chandelier. She held the hand rail and took her time going up the red-carpeted steps.

She peered around the corner of a rather long corridor with many doors. One of which, sounded full of life.

'This must be one of the clubs Chairman Suoh was talking about.' She thought to herself.

She looked at the sign hanging gracefully above the large double-door room.

Music Room No.3?

She grabbed the gold-plated handle and pushed inside.

A flash of light and the scent of strawberry frosting accompanied the flower petal fluttering towards her.

Her hand was grabbed and gingerly kissed.

Jade meets violet.

"Hello there, my princess."


	2. And So She Stayed

She blinked in confusion.

The violet-eyed boy who greeted her at the door pulled away and observed her; his face a tad bit shocked as well.

She couldn't think of what do so she panicked and thought of the first thing ANYONE would do in a situation like this.

She began apologizing.

"Oh, um, uh, I am, like, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on anything and I'm probably interrupting and I think I should be going now so…"

She turned to leave but the presence of a hand on her shoulder made her spin back around.

"Now wait a second…Kyoya, who's this?"

She gulped.

The boy named Kyoya peered over her glasses and the small black book he carried to catch sight of the intruder.

His deadpan expression turned to a warped smile.

"Well isn't thins surprising?" Kyoya stated.

He walked over to the frightened girl and bowed.

"Good day Miss Mitchell, I am Kyoya Ootori, 3rd son in the Ootori family. It is a pleasure meeting you."

So this was the legendary Kyoya…

The tall blonde one froze.

"Wait…"

Everyone else paused as well.

"Mitchell?" They all asked.

"As in…" The blonde boy trailed off.

"Not Japanese?"

Kyoya sighed.

"Does she LOOK Japanese to you Tamaki?"

Tamaki's eyes began to grow and sparkle with awe.

The others in the room walked closer to her.

Two red-headed twins, a tall dark figure, a small child?

A deadpan smart mouth, that girl she saw from earlier, and the dramatic blonde who was currently lost in his own fantasy.

Just who exactly were these people anyway?

They all took a good look at her. She flashed her eyes at them.

"Oooh~!" They stated in wonder. It was not every day when you saw bright green eyes in Japan.

She finally had the courage to speak.

"You know…who I am?" She asked.

"Kyo-chan knows who everyone is!" The short one explained.

"But of course by now…" stated one of the twins. "EVERYONE knows who you are…" said the other one.

Kyoya turned to the rest of them and held his hand in a gentle gesture stating,

"Everyone, this is Louise Mitchell, a fifteen-year-old first year who just transferred here from America."

Suddenly the calm aura in the room exploded into feverish gabbing and noise.

Oh, how this overwhelmed her.

Louise was bombarded with statements and questions.

"Are the portions really larger in America?"

"Oh you're so pretty!"

"What's it like there? Is it hot?"

"Don't they have states? What state did you live in?"

"Do you like cake?"

"Where do you live now?"

"I bet you're even taller than Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

"No way!"

" Can we come visit you?"

"Are the girls usually THIS TALL in America?"

The words began coiling around her and constricting her.

There were so many questions she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Uh, um…I-"

She wasn't able to get a single word in. However one question sparked an immediate answer.

"So this is your first time visiting a host club?"

"What? What's a host club?" She asked in return.

They were all taken back by her statement.

"You don't know what a host club is?" One of the twins asked. "How weird…" Sneered the other.

"No, sorry…I guess we don't have those back in America…"

They were stunned. No host clubs in America? How outrageous!

Tamaki spoke. "So then…you're a true first timer." He grinned and took Louise's hand.

"So tell me Princess, what type of guys are you into?" The girl with the short brown hair sighed and mumbled something to Kyoya.

"Do you like the strong silent type?" He motioned to the tall quiet one. "How about the boy Lolita?" The little boy looked up and smiled at her. "Or maybe the mischievous type?" The twin boys stood back to back and smirked. "Then there's the cool type." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and sighed. "The natural type?" The girl gave a slight wave. "And then, there's me. The princely type."

Louise was unsure.

"Um…I don't really HAVE a type. And if I do, I don't know it."

"Well why don't you stick around and explore your tastes in men? Hm?"

He flipped his golden hair with the flick of a wrist and placed his other hand on his chest.

His arm extended out towards her. He spoke in a soft, soothing, almost seductive tone.

"Please, won't you be our guest for this evening? Stay with us for a while. We would really enjoy getting to know you better." He explained.

"Please?" The twins asked.

She looked at all their faces.

"Well, I suppose I could stay…for a little while…"

They cheered.

However, something told her that these people were nothing but trouble.

(A/N: I'm so sorry but what do you expect from a terrible authoress? Meh, Ouran…)


End file.
